


Ink

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Pasha's arms were fine the way they were, as was his torso, his back, or whatever part of him he was going to cover up next.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober Day 19.

Leonard hated the idea from the moment he heard it suggested, but he said nothing. 

It was Pasha's life, Pasha's body, Pasha's smooth, pale skin, and if he wanted to tarnish it, that was his choice.

The first thing he came home with was a black dragon, a ridiculously macho thing that curled around his bicep and breathed fire. He was obviously proud of it, and Leonard had seen enough naked crewmen over the years to know it would be admired in the locker room. 

The second tattoo was in Russian, the first line from some famous poem, written in cursive font across Pasha's forearm. Leonard didn't comment on it other than to check the healing process, but he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. Pasha's arms were fine the way they were, as was his torso, his back, or whatever part of him he was going to cover up next. 

Surprisingly, he took it easy after that, and Leonard wondered if the thrill had faded.

The ever-growing list of stardates on Pasha's ankle was discreet enough that Leonard didn't even think twice about it, except to be impressed at how badly it must have stung. 

At least Pasha only got tattooed in places that would be hidden by his uniform which meant that face and neck tattoos were blissfully not in his future. Exemptions from the dress code were only granted for religious symbols, and none of Pasha's little art projects fit the criteria.

The ink on Leonard's husband was purely aesthetic; personal expressions that separated the man from the officer. It was an endearing thought, and if Leonard viewed the tattoos in that way, he might even grow to like them. Some day.

That didn't mean he wasn't a bit disappointed when he came home to find his husband laid out on the couch with that doped up expression of a man high on endorphins. 

”Don't tell me – a Risian feather monkey on your cock?”

”I'm saving that for later,” Pasha said with a grin that dissolved into a frown. Where ever his new tattoo was, it was someplace delicate. ”You don't think – no. I would never touch my cock, Leo. Why would you say this?”

”Dunno,” Leonard shrugged and sat down at the edge of the couch, pulling Pasha's feet into his lap. ”You seem hellbent on inking every goddamn inch of yourself and I'm not gonna stop you. You need something?”

 _For the pain_ , was the unsaid part, but Pasha shook his head. ”Niclas used the regenerator on me. The skin is sensitive, that is all.”

”Uh-huh,” Leonard replied and began to massage his husband's feet. ”So not your cock, huh?”

The grin returned to Pasha's face and he scooted back, away from Leonard's lap even though he always loved a massage. 

”I got it just for you, Leo. Well, for me.” He stood up and tugged at the waist of his track pants. ”For me to show you. In private. Like this.”

Leonard began to stare and then he couldn't stop.

A black and red lotus flower covered the whole inside of Pasha's thigh. It was massive, eight or nine inches wide. 

The colors were bright and the flower was beautifully detailed and shaded against the backdrop of creamy, pale skin. Skin that Leonard had licked and kissed more times than he could begin to count.

It wasn't tasteless or flashy, didn't look like a stain at all. It was a beautiful work of art on his favorite canvas and he couldn't take his eyes off it.

Petty Officer Niclas had missed his calling. 

”You must feel very tender,” Leonard said as if to stop himself. His hand had found Pasha's knee, well below the danger area. 

”Not that tender,” Pasha replied breathlessly and curled his fingers in Leonard's hair, gently tugging him forward. ”Go on.”

Reassured, Leonard leaned in and tasted beauty.


End file.
